Happy 1st of July!
by LunethPerson
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and everyone forgot. Again. All except the one person least excepted to remember.  Rated T for swearing and France.
1. 1st

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately. But I had to today.

I don't own Hetalia, or anything else.

Happy Birthday Canada!

000

"Ready Komahero?"

"Who're you?" Canada frowned.

"I'm Canada! Today's my birthday and we're getting ready to celebrate!"

"It is?"

"Maple…" He glanced at the clock. He had sent out invitations to every nation on earth, they should be arriving soon. The party was supposed to start at noon. It was 11:50.

11:55…

12:00…

12:05…

12:20…

"…Oh maple…" Canada flopped down into a chair. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." He couldn't resist though, setting up a party every year, only for no one to show up, leaving him to eat ice-cream alone with his bear. Not even Cuba or France had come.

"Cuba probably thought the invitation was from America…" It could have been possible that the nation had glanced at the "You're invited to my birthday" and torn it up on the spot. He was always being overshadowed by America, even in birthdays everyone forgot about his because America's was so close. He should be thankful France had forgotten. It wouldn't do well for him to be the only one, it might lead to…Spicing the party up.

*Ding dong*

The doorbell echoed through the house. Canada jumped up. "Kijogama! Someone came!"

"Who're-" The nation was already gone. He skidded to a halt at the door, which he wrenched open.

"Welcome to my-"

…

"*Cough* Thank you…" Blushing, he took the bunch of letters from a very bewildered mailman. "Um…are you busy? I'm having a party…"

"…I've got other mail…"

"Of course, goodbye…" He closed to door and smacked his forehead against it. Kumajiro crawled up to him.

"Who was that?"

"Mailman…" He glanced at the letters. "Maybe someone sent me some birthday cards?" He started flicking through them.

"Magazines, bills…geez even my boss forgot…" He came to the last letter, the icing on the cake. It was addressed "Canadia".

_Hey Canadia! I'm having a birthday party this weekend! Saturday and Sunday! (July 2 and 3) Since apparently some people are busy on the 4__th__ (Pff, it's a holiday). It's going to be awesome! Two days of partying! I even got Britain to come!  
><em>

_-America_

"Grr…Damn you!" He threw the letter at his wall. The paper floated to the ground serenely. Today was Friday. He collapsed on the floor, deciding to just lie there until tomorrow. Because like it or not, he should be happy America had even remembered to mail him an invitation.

"_It's not their fault they all forgot…"_

Kumajiro crawled onto his back and took a nap.

000

Aw...Poor Canada...Don't worry, it gets better! I promise! See you tomorrow hopefully.


	2. 2nd

Here we go! Canada's arriving for the party. What could be there?

I don't own Hetalia, German chocolate cakes, maple syrup, or a car.

000

Canada stood outside the building. He was a few minutes early. He sighed and pasted at smile on his face, trying not to think about yesterday. He noticed several cars parked nearby already.

"_Sure, they came to his…" _He had had a bad time getting here. His car ran out of gas because he forgot to fill it, and his stupid GPS had decided it was "recalculating" day.

"Hey…" Kumajiro pawed his leg. "C'mon, food inside." The nation picked him up.

"Right…" He walked up and opened the door.

*Pow!* He was met with a stream of confetti and the lights came on, followed by several camera flashes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!"

…

"…_I hate my life." _

For a second everyone just stood there, Canada still had a fake smile pasted on his face. Then someone cleared his throat and a voice with a heavy French accent spoke up.

"Thaht is…Canada."

"…Oh…"

…

Then Italy grabbed some more confetti and once again threw it at the Canadian's face. "Ve! Happy Birthday Ca-Canada!"

"Huh?" Japan took another picture. France threw some roses. Britain coughed.

"R-Right! Happy Birthday Canada!"

"What? But-"

"HA!" Two hands clamped down on his shoulders, jerking him forward. "Happy B-day Canadia!"

"Maple!" He whirled around to see America, a party hat crookedly on his head and a grin splitting his face in half. In the background some people shot of more confetti cannons, accompanied by a "Happy Birthday America!" and one "Screw the surprise thing damnit. Where's the pizza?" The crowd broke up and the party started. Canada was left with his smiling brother.

"Wait…what…?"

"It's a birthday party! For both of us!" America jammed a thumb at himself. "I set it up. Why do you think I had the party on the 2nd and 3rd?"

"A…merica…?"

"It was a pain, but look! We've got two cakes! Our flags! And I got some-gak!" Canada tackled his brother in hug, crying.

"You remembered!" He sobbed and squeezed harder. America gulped, aware of his creaking ribs as much as Japan's camera.

"Of course I remembered…" He grinned again. _"Wow I didn't know he could be so strong."_ The nation gently pushed his brother off. "C'mon, let's have some cake."

"Who made them?"

"Uh…he swore anonymity." Canada didn't mind, though he did notice they were German chocolate cakes. Cuba gave him some maple flavored ice-cream, France presented him with a bouquet of red roses and an invitation into his bed, which he politely refused, then once again politely refused, then refused less politely, then Kumajiro bit the Frenchman's leg and he limped off.

Russia gave him a spigot, explaining how he could put it in a tree and syrup would come out (da?). Canada smiled and thanked him, slipping it into his pocket. He didn't have the heart or courage to explain it wouldn't work.

"Don't forget mine!" America shoved a clumsily-wrapped parcel at him. "Openit! Openit!"

"Okay! Okay!" He carefully unwrapped the present, going slowly till the other nation was practically exploding. "It's…syrup?"

"Maple syrup!" He grinned. "Your favorite right?"

"Right…" Canada smiled, though inside he was thinking. _"I bet this stuff doesn't have a single drop of maple in it…"_

Oh well, it was the thought that counted, right? He grinned and hugged his brother again.

"Thanks, America." The country grinned.

"Hey this is going to go on for two days! Wait till you see the fireworks! Hong Kong helped with them!" China paled.

"Uh…where are said fireworks aru?"

"Out back why?"

"I'll…be right back aru…"

"What? Where are you going?"

"Hahahamaple…"

000

Aww…

If you have a GPS you would understand the "recalculating" thing…

Happy Birthday Canada! Your fans remembered!


End file.
